Words Best Left Unspoken
by The Pootamis
Summary: Never for vengeance. Never out of anger. Such words that she has never hated so much before coming out of her mouth.


Never for vengeance. Never out of anger. Words that now only leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Words that only makes the painful sting in her heart even worse. The very words that she had spoken of just a few short months ago.

The last great battle to have taken place in ?. a truly one sided battled. Not because of sheer strength. Not because of one's forces being superior to anothers. Not because of any war maiden that would grace the battle field with her presence.

No it was thanks to the simplest of objects. An arrow. A short arrow. An arrow like millions before it. Only this arrow had been different. This arrow had taken down a tyrant. Had brought one of the greatest generals to date crashing down from his trusty steed to the battlefield.

Who had been the archer to accomplish the feat many would ask. The answer was simple. A man that some would say is a rising power. A lord from across the border of ?.

A kind hearted man. A man that always put his soldiers before him in any battle. A lord that always looked out for the well being of every single villager that may call his home ? their home.

Once her prisoner. Her most prized prisoner. A price that had been paid long ago during his defeat at the hands of her and her army.

Eleonore Viltaria. One of the eight Vanadis of Zhcted. Lord of Leitmeritz and Alsace. Such titles that at one time meant so much to her. Not for the power that they brought. Not for the opportunity to expand her forces. No she saw the bigger picture. A picture that is still fuzzy to this day.

Is still foggy with the future still looking bleat. But if you were to take a closer look you would see it. See the very same that she sees. Hope. Hope that one day the fighting will finally come to an end. Hope that one day that kingdoms across the globe everywhere will be able to live in a perfect harmony.

A future that she could see in the horizon. But not on this day. Not for the past few weeks. Weeks that she has remained in one spot like a statue. Remained here in this room. Remained here inside of her chambers.

Remained sitting in a lone chair resting her bedroom bed clutching a hand. A hand that has been unresponsive for the past few weeks. The hand of one of the world's greatest heroes.

A man that in such a short period of time has become the most important person in her life. Has always been by her side through every single fight for better or worse.

A truly remarkable man in her eyes. A man that caught her eye the moment she had seen him. Had seen him with his bow drawn. Had seen his truly remarkable skill showing off his craft.

Such a remarkable skill that she would bet every ounce of gold the kingdom of Leitmeritz has to offer on if he had enough arrows on him at the time he could have taken down each and every single one of her men single handedly.

A skill that she would watch in awe numerous times in the future pull of the impossible. Pull off impossible shots. Pull off amazing feats.

A skill that she wants nothing but to see again. To see his eyes open up to stare at her again. For his arms to come to life and hold her. For his lips to come to life against her own.

The simplest of wishes that she has prayed for every single day. Has prayed that somehow and some way he would find his way back to her. That somehow his body would recover allowing her to be the first thing that he sees.

To see her. See his wife. See the keeper of his heart. A keeper that can be seen lost in her thoughts with tired eyes staring straight ahead across the room not staring at anything in particular.

* * *

_Letting out a sigh reaching up to rub her tired eyes looking back down towards the small stack of paper piled neatly in front of her unable to suppress the groan of frustration from escaping her lips not caring for the pair of eyes watching her from nearby in a sudden move Elen drops her head down on her desk causing a loud thump to be heard echoing through the empty chamber._

" _Elen? Elen? Are you alright?"_

_Waving her hand dismissing the motion pressing her hand down on the edge of the desk just as she closes her eyes suddenly Elen's eyes snap open wide when she hears the familiar sound of footsteps approaching her._

" _Elen? Perhaps it's time to take a break?"_

_Gritting her teeth doing her best to keep the bitterness out of her voice slowly Elen takes a deep breath as her eyes close for a few moments._

" _Not now Lim. I'm almost done. We are this close to having a breakthrough."_

_Sighing at the known stubbornness that is often on display in front of her curiosity of her lord straightening herself upward with a response on the tip of her tongue slowly Lim reaches out towards an unexpected Elen._

_Instantly hearing a knock coming from the closed off chamber door bring her motion to a sudden halt making her way across the chamber to the door with her right hand grazing the handle of her trusty sword reaching out slowly Lim clutches the door's handle and slowly pulls open the door just enough to see a glimpse of the person on the other side._

_And who she sees? Who she sees doesn't shock her. One Tigrevurmud Vorn. No that wasn't what was surprising her. No it was more of the attire that he is wearing. Attire that if she was to be honest is more fitting for a lord and warrior of his caliber to be wearing._

_Seeing nothing but nervousness across the young lord's face snapping out of her daze allowing a rare smile to come across her face opening the door up a little wider to allow him entrance inside once she sees him inside slowly Lim closes the chamber door before she turns to look back up towards Elen finding her in the same exact position she had last seen her in._

" _My lord? Lord Tigre is here to see you."_

_Just as soon as the words escape her mouth instantly with a hint of amusement in her eyes as though she spoken the right phrase Elen's head snaps upward to in her embarrassment in the company of the top paper that had been on the pile in front of her stuck to her forehead._

_Quickly snatching the paper off from her forehead revealing a shocked Tigre looking up towards her doing her best to suppress her blush only to fail terribly covering it up with a loud cough roughly Elen folds out the paper in front of her and places it back down on the stack._

" _Thank you Lim. You may leave us."_

_Bowing her head down slightly in respect paying a quick glance over towards Tigre to give him an encouraging smile without muttering a single word silently Lim makes her way out of the chamber closing the chamber door silently behind her._

_Watching Lim's retreating form until the door closes behind her looking back up towards Elen finding her solely focusing on the contents in front of her taking a long deep breath feeling his nerves calming silently Tigre approaches her desk._

" _You really should take a break once in awhile."_

_Letting out a sigh taking her eyes away from the detailed report in front of her with a response on the tip of her tongue just as she looks down suddenly Elen can't help her eyes from widening at what she sees._

_A Tigrevurmud Vorn that she has never seen before. A man that truly looked like a lord now and not dressed in the commoner clothes that she would always see him in. And she had to admit. She liked this look on him. Liked this look alot._

_A look that she can't help but stare at with wide eyes taking in everything that she sees. Taking in the unique set of green and black dress robes fit only for a true lord to wear._

' _I imagined he cleaned up nicely but damn! I really won the jackpot with this one!'_

_Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees him ascending up the last of the steps in front of her desk and silently walk around it to be by her side turning her body to full face him without having a chance to respond suddenly Ellen's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Tigre drop down to one knee in front of her gently taking her left hand within his own in the process._

' _He wouldn't!? He isn't!? Is he?'_

" _Eleonora Viltaria. Lady and Ruler of Leitmeritz and Alsace. Will you do be the great honor of ..."_

_Without allowing him a chance to finish that sentence instantly Ellen pounces on Tigre driving him down to the stone ground crashing her lips to his in the process._

" _What took you so long you idiot!?"_

* * *

Furiously wiping away at her face making sure to leave no signs of the tretarious tears that have fallen from her eyes taking one last look up towards her lord's sleeping face finding him to still be pale as the moon above leaning across the bed very gently Elen grazes Tigre's lips.

" I won't be long. Please don't wake before i return. I want me to be the first thing you see."

Giving his hand one last gently squeeze resting his hand down on the bed taking a moment to reign in her emotions that are all over the place taking a very long deep breath slowly with one clear objective on her mind turning on her heels silently Elen makes her way across the master bedroom chambers closing the door silently behind her.

Hearing the sound of the chamber doors facing her silently creaking open leaning herself off from the wall she had stationed herself as she finds Elen silently making her way out of her chambers closing the door silently behind her just as she is about to mutter a single word Lim is silenced when she sees her lord raise up her right hand without even looking her way.

" Elen?"

Without looking at her long time friend and second in command shaking her head lowering her hand down to her side slowly Elen takes a few steps down the long hallway in front of her before she comes to a complete stop.

" No one and i mean no one is allowed to enter that chamber without you present. Do you understand?"

" My lord?"

Suddenly as she sees Elen snap her head back to look over her shoulder with nothing but cold fury radiating from her eyes that speaks volumes on so many levels Lim's eyes go wide.

" Do you understand?"

She did. She did understand. She understood the situation loud and clear. A situation that she never thought she would ever see. Never thought she would ever see this side of her lord.

A lord that is so kind hearted. A lord whose heart belongs to every single villager that looks up to her. But this wasn't what she was seeing right now. No what she is seeing is different. A side of her lord that she knew deep down. Deep,deep down was always there.

A more ruthless side. A much scarier side of her. A side of her that is not like her at all. Sure her lord could be considered to have a short temper but this was different. This side seemed incensed. Seemed to be thrusting for battle against another.

" Yes my lord."

Turning her head back forward without giving a response slowly Elen makes her way down the hallway with only the sound of her footsteps echoing off the stone walls as Lim watches her retreating back until she disappears.

" My lord."

* * *

Chants. Loud chants able to be heard miles away. Battle chants that fill up the sky. She had been tipped off. Her greatest enemy to date. A woman that she had fought side by side with in countless battles before.

A woman that much like herself is a vanadis. A war maiden many have called them. Though that was where the similarities end. That is where the comparisons would end.

Now the time has come once again. The time for battle to once again commence. Not between kingdoms. No she would not draw her people into this fight. Into her own personal fight. A fight that she swore long ago she would never be part in. Oh how times have changed. How meeting one person has quickly changed everything for her.

That is how she finds herself in now. A lone woman on her trusty steed looking up towards the clear sky staring at the full moon shining down from above. The very same moon that she has often seen another staring up towards every single night with a peaceful expression across his face.

A mere thought that just at the mental image itself makes her lips curl upward and her eyes close for a brief moment.

" I understand now Tigre why you watch the stars every single night."

Hearing the faintest of sounds indicating that the opposing army is closing in on her position opening her eyes and taking her eyes away from the sky above to look forward as she spots in the far distance soldiers by the hundreds in a standard formation marching in her direction without looking away reaching back gently Elen grasps the handle of an object resting across her back and slowly pulls it forward.

An object that very few knew of its true origins. An object that with the mere sight would make many gaze upon it in nothing but awe. An object that has taken down tyrants and hundreds of soldiers that dare get in its sights.

A bow. A black bow. His bow. Her lord's bow. Her husband's bow. Lord Tigre's bow. Some would say a magical bow. Including herself. A bow that she had seen him fire with so much accuracy that made her watch with nothing but admiration. With nothing but awe at the beauty of his skill in battle.

This bow that now rests in her right hand as she strokes it in a loving gentle manner before her eyes come to rest down on her own weapon. A weapon that remains sheathed.

Arifar. Her trusty companion. Her sword. A sword that had started it all. A sword that had granted her the very power that she now possess. A sword that has caused many to perish. Caused many brave warriors to cower in fear. Cause even the mightiest creatures to fall.

A sword that has always come to her aid granting her even more power when she needed it. But of late she was not the only one it was aiding. No it has aided Tigre as well. She had seen in numerous times.

And now? Now she could only hope her sword would come to her aid once again. Could only hope that it would find her worthy. Find her cause worthy for what she was hoping to accomplish on this night.

" I know, I have spoken the words many times before. The words to never fight for vengeance. To never fight out of anger. To never fight to cause others pain for my own personal gain."

Reaching down to slowly unleashing Arifar from its prison raising the long sword up high until it is eye level Elen stares into her reflection.

" I will not deny that I still believe in this statements nor will I deny why I've come here to these lands. It is for a selfish reason. It is for my own personal gain but I do not look to expand my lands. I do not look to gain more power.

On this night, I look to protect all those that I care about. On this night, I look to ensure this beast of a woman can never harm another ever again. I ask you Arifar please give me your strength!"

Staring into her reflection coming off from the sword after a few silent seconds suddenly as bolts of electricity spark off from Arifar and a whirlwind of wind surround the long sword causing her white hair to flow freely with the wind blinking back her tears with a quick smile slowly Elen turns her attention back towards the horizon.

" Thank you Arifar."

* * *

The foolish girl. Playing precisely into her plans. Mere thoughts running through the mind of one woman. A woman that watches from the shadows as her army of seven hundred soldiers march across her lands approaching her enemy.

An enemy that she dares say is foolish. No army in sight. None of her personal guards by her side. That is what her scouts have been telling her. An easy target.

A woman that she would make sure that before the night was done laid dead beneath her boot. Lays with her precious Arifar shattered into thousands of pieces. But she wasn't heartless. No she would make sure her precious Tigre would join her soon enough.

A temporary setback. It is still a mystery to her how he is still alive. The poison itself should have killed him once it entered his blood stream.

Oh how this mysterious young man that has had every valadis talking about him. This intrigue that she now shares. But she would think more on this later. First she had a fellow valadis to deal with.

A valadis that has already caused a major hiccup in her plans. Has already caused trouble for her. How dare she come to Sasha's aid. A valadis that is there for the picking. Only the strong can survive in this world. Didn't she know that?

Regardless she would wait out the agreement before laying siege to her lands again. In the meantime she would just have fun with her allies instead. Have a little fun with Eleonora. The wannabe hero.

The valadis that has been causing so much trouble of late. Coming control of land across the border. Engaging in such battles without the king's approval. Such a naughty girl and naughty girls deserve to be punished.

Luckily for her then she was up to the task. All starting with her heart. The man known as Tigre. A man that everyone could see has Eleonora's affections. Oh how they're wedding ceremony provided the perfect opportunity.

Provided her the chance to dispatch one of her highly trained assassins to attend the ceremony in disguise. To get close to the new golden couple without them being on guard. If only the her man hadn't left any clues behind.

If only he hadn't been forced to take his own life with the very same thing given to him to end the life of a lords. What should have been a setback has become her gain. She was glad Eleonora has put the pieces together.

She was glad the short tempered valadis had come here alone seeking her out. Had come looking to finally put an end to a heated rivalry that was only beginning to boil to the surface.

But in the back of her mind something was screaming at her to think. To think about the situation. To think why this valadis had come alone. Urging her to take extreme caution thinking everything was not what it seemed.

But she would not listen. Not when she was this close. This close to eliminating a thorn in her side. From eliminating this so called Wind Princess of the Silver Flash.

A voice that goes silent as she brings her horse to a stop when she sees a shining light in the distance. A light that grows brighter with every passing second until it dawns on her. A rumor that she had heard.

The power of two weapons combining into one. Such a rumor that she couldn't believe. Not until now. Not until she sees it with her very eyes making her eyes go wide in realization before suddenly the sound of screams are heard.

When suddenly a whirlwind comes soaring towards them. A massive whirlwind like a tornado that lands a major blow into her army. An army that comes to a complete stop with many having looks of fear across their faces as their eyes are drawn to bodies of their fellow soldiers laying across the battlefield.

Such a blow that none have any chance to fully take in when another whirlwind comes barreling towards them followed by another. Whirlwinds that many swore to see an arrow leading the way before their final moments as loud screams echo through the air.

Snapping out of her shocked feeling her horse getting restless showing absolute fear at the carnage taking place before her pulling back on the reins roughly suddenly within a blink of an eye forced to leap off her horse at the last second Liza can only watch with wide eyes her steed go down in a heap as blood gushes out from an inflicted open wound from a descending Elen that lands a short distance away from her with Arifar already drawn.

Unable to keep her lips from curling upward into a smirk taking her eyes away from Elen slowly rising up from the ground dusting herself off just as she turns his eyes back towards her suddenly Liza's rainbow eyes widen when she sees the end of Arifar ascending down towards her head.

Such an action that she barely has any time to react in retrieving her trusty whip Valitsaif from her side intending to unleash her own power upon the attacking valadis as the end of her whip grazes Arifar sending in on another course with her smirk returning in full just as she is about to turn towards Elen with an insult on the tip of her tongue suddenly Liza's eyes go wide as saucers as she feels a sharp pain just above her right breast.

Such a sharp pain that her eyes drift downward only for her eyes to get even wider when she finds a dagger being driven into her chest. A familiar looking dagger. A dagger that had started all of this. A dagger that she can feel traces of the rare poison still on the tip that now enters her blood stream.

A thought that makes her stumble back and fall down to one knee clutching her open wound when Elen in a swift move rips the dagger out forcefully chucking the blade off to the side into the darkness.

Feeling her body burning up and her mouth starting to bubble looking up towards Elen's face expecting to see some sort of remorse but instead met with nothing but an emotionless look opening her mouth only to close it instantly when she feels blood leaking out feeling as though her body is made of stone suddenly Liza drops to the cold hard ground and stares at Elen as her world dims.


End file.
